supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and PowerPoint games
Preparation A (Funniest jokes) Cause A and Treat are with their friends Richard, Ross, Craig, Mitchell, and Lucas on Nicole's computer Brahm: "Guys, this is going to be a blast!" Effect A Nicole: "Let's see some funny jokes at the powerpoint!" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, Brahm, and Treat: "OK!" Treat, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, and Haidyn follow Nicole and Robert to the office Nicole: "After I opened up the PowerPoint, what came next was absolutely shocking." opens up the PowerPoint on the computer, feeling completely shocked of what happened for the title slide, which has tampered gestures, such as the middle finger gasps Nicole: "Oh, and the jokes. Let's check them out." checks out the slide Nicole: (reads) "Nobody likes your (bleep)ing (bleep), (bleep), eat some (bleep), suck my (bleep), (bleep)sucker, mother(bleep)er, (bleep), (bleep) you all, you all (bleep)ing suck." Aftermath A Nicole: "I was very very angry for what they did." Nicole: "YOU'RE VERY VERY VERY VERY LUCKY YOUR FRIENDS' PARENTS WERE NOT GROUNDED MISTERS! I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT POWERPOINT! BUT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, YOU BOTH CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE WEEKS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK! YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU BOTH BROUGHT YOURSELVES TRIPS TO NAUGHTY PITS!" Brahm: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!" Treat: "I'm not going, stinker!" scoops the twins to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Boys, you were both placed in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mummy's presentation. Now stay in here for 3 minutes please." Brahm: "Sucked in!" Treat: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "I cannot believe what he just said, suck my (bleep)." Nicole: "This language will not be tolerated, boys. Stay there for three minutes both of you." Treat: "(bleep)!" Nicole: "You've worked my nerve this time, but the next presentation is called "Math Jeopardy". Spoil it, and you both will go to your room and stay there until the next following morning. You will not watch TV for a month, your play cars are gone for 2 weeks, you'll lose all your dolls for a week, you'll be banned from playing with your friends after school for two months. You each will be on the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "I was very very very angry with them." Nicole: "When your three minutes are up, I'm going to spank you!" Robert: "Don't you think you're being harsh on the boys, Nicole? Why do they need spankings? They are abusive. Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath takes two school timers and sets them each to three minutes Brahm: "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN EVIL, UGLY (bleep)!" knocks over the Naughty Pit, throws it around, and throws a beanbag at a school timer, with other beanbags, one by one, as the fourth lands straight at the other school timer, and the 8th lands straight at Nicole Nicole: (angrily) "9 MINUTES!" Brahm: "I'm so scared!" picks up the school timers, and resets Brahm's timer to nine minutes Elapsed: 1:41 to 1:44 approaches Treat Nicole: "Apologize to me right now." Treat: "NOT GONNA HAPPEN, CHUMP!" Nicole: "Right! You can stay there for another nine minutes!" Treat: "Fine!" Elapsed: 6:50 to 6:53 gets out some vodka and drinks it Treat: "I.....HAAAAIT......UUUUUU...." (Translation: "I hate you!") Nicole: (angrily) "6 MINUTES!" vomits sends treat back to his Naughty Pit and sets the timer to 6 minutes Elapsed: 10:39 to 10:42 Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "Your time will restart." Elapsed: 12:59 to 13:03 Treat: "NOT APOLOGIZING!" Nicole: "Your time restarts then." Elapsed: 16:41 to 16:45 Brahm: "I HATE YOU AT THE MOMENT!" Elapsed: 22:02 to 22:06 Treat: "I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE!" Nicole: "They just tested me on every level and held on until it was time to go to bed." Nicole: "Both of you, tell everybody goodnight and then you're going straight to bed." Preparation B (Math Jeopardy) and Orla are in their bedroom, working on homework cut to: and Treat snicker with their friends while on Nicole's computer Nicole: "Yes, I have the speeches, and they're on my computer. Don't worry, they'll be presented as soon as I'm finished. Ciao." hangs up the phone see a white sheet tied on the doorknob to the computer room covers her computer with a White Sheet Cause B Lucas: "This is going to be a blast!" Brahm: "Let's replace the speeches with mean messages, rude gestures, and swears." Craig: "Good idea!" Treat: "Uh, Brahm. There's a white sheet on the computer, it means we can't touch." Brahm: "So?" Treat: "So we don't care!" takes off the white sheet Effect B Nicole: "Let's play Math Jeapordy!" looks at the title that has a downloaded picture of the Oblivious ******* Award Nicole: "The oblivious (bleep) award?" Orla: "Who did this, Mom?" [Nicole plays the music, realizing that the Jeapordy! ''theme has changed to ''Under the Influence ''by Eminem] Nicole: (gasps) "OMG! Not again!" Music playing: "So you can suck my (bleep) if you don't like my (bleep), cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my (bleep)." turns the music off in fright Nicole: "And the other slides." looks at the slide, feeling completely shocked of which it says, it says "Sut up suk my you in bob yo beter swalo it i got a chane wth a in platina plac on it is ther a hondrad dola bil il on it gasps Nicole: "How such filthy language! I know Brahm and Treat did it to the last one, they probably did it to this one. I've had it with them. There will be consequences for them." Aftermath B furious Nicole swings Brahm and Treat to the center Nicole: "YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR 100 DAYS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A MONTH, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR A WEEK, AND YOUR BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR TWO MONTHS!" arrives home Robert: "How was it?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined and vandalized the speech and replaced it with profane language." Robert: "RIGHT!!!! NAUGHTY PITS!" carries the boys to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Both of you are now in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mommy's presentation, and that was not very nice of you. Mommy worked very hard on it. So it's three minutes for you young men." Preparation C (Spelling Family Feud) Cause C Effect C Nicole: "Ready to play Spelling Family Feud?" Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Then let's begin!" looks at the title screen and it has a ''Profanity makes talking FUN! ''image Nicole: "Not again." Aftermath C brings the boys over to the couch Nicole: "YOU'VE WORKED MY NERVE THIS TIME, BUT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SIX MONTHS, WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR TWO MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A MONTH! YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE MONTHS!" Brahm: (sneering) "I dare and I did." arrives home Robert: "Let me guess, they ruined your Powerpoint presentations again?" Nicole: "Yes." Robert: "IT'S NOW TIME THAT YOU WENT IN YOUR NAUGHTY PIT MISTERS!" drags Brahm and Treat to their Naughty Pits Robert: "Didn't you see the white sheet? It means, no touch. So stay in these pits for three minutes." Preparation D (Science Game) Cause D Effect D Nicole: (annoyed) "Not again!" Aftermath D drags the boys over to the couch Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 12 MONTHS! YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO! YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR ONE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR SIX! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VERY VERY MEAN OF YOU!" Treat: "You're poo-poo!" Nicole: "You both deserve trips to your Naughty Pits." Brahm: "We're not going, stinker!" Nicole: "You are going, unfortunately." Brahm: "(bleep)!" banishes Brahm and Treat to their respective Naughty Pits Nicole: "I have put you both in here because you have both ruined the 4th powerpoint so far. You need to stay there for 3 minutes, and I expect an apology." Preparation E (Social Studies) Nicole: "Most likely Orla will win this one. The two tots better not work my nerve this time." Cause E Effect E Nicole: (reading the vandalism) "'I...am a poo-poo head, I...love to...leave Brahm and Treat alone...'" (stops reading) "BOYS!" Nicole has had it '''Nicole: "I've had it with the wild and rambunctious tots. They tested me on each and every level, and they would not give up."' Nicole: "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU BOYS COMPLETELY RUINED ALL POWERPOINTS AND SPEECHES! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR BEDROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL PRIVILEGES FOR A MONTH! OR FOR YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS, THEY'RE GONE FOR TWO MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR THREE! YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A HALF DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR A YEAR!" Brahm: "We dare and we did!" anger rises Nicole: "BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, rises even more GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" and Treat reluctantly go to their room, whilst Nicole follows them until they make it Robert: "What's going on up there?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined all five powerpoints including games that I have created." Brahm and Treat: "YOU DESERVED IT! SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "I am not hearing this language come out of your mouth." Brahm: "I DARE YOU TO SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "Go to your room." furious Robert drags the boys straight to their bedroom Robert: "NOW STAY IN HERE UNTIL WE COME IN HERE TO SPANK YOUR REAR ENDS!" minutes later, Robert and Nicole arrive with wooden spoons Nicole: "IF WE HAVE TO SIZZLE YOUR BUTTS TO FIX YOUR ATTITUDE, THEN THAT IS THE WAY IT IS GOING TO BE!" Robert: "NOW THIS WON'T HURT ONE TINY BIT!" and Robert spank Brahm and Treat respectively with wooden spoons Brahm and Treat: "OW! MUMMY, DADDY!" Nicole: "NAUGHTY BOYS! AND THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUIN THE POWERPOINTS I WORKED ON!" Robert: "YOUR MOTHER'S RIGHT, YOU HAVE TO STOP THAT BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!" Brahm: "This isn't good" Treat: "NOPE!" and Treat begin screaming, crying and bawling loses it while she and Robert continue spanking Nicole: "SHUT UP, YOU VERY BAD BOYS!!!!!!!" Brahm and Treat: "(bleep) YOU!" Robert: "WE DO NOT TOLERATE THAT UNSANITARY LANGUAGE!!" Presentation Vandalism Aftermath is making some banana brownies Nicole: "How about some banana brownies?" Orla: "Sure, mom." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "WHERE'S OUR BANANA BROWNIES?!" Nicole: "None for you, boys. Now go to your room and stay there!" Robert: "We will watch a movie. Whoever wins two coin tosses decides to pick the movie." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "WILL WE GET TO DECIDE WHICH MOVIE TO WATCH AND PARTICIPATE IN COIN TOSSES?!?!?!" Nicole: "Not a chance, boys. Like I said, I do not wanna see you, thanks to that very bad behavior. As for you, girls, after the movie, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "OK!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "ARE WE GOING TO BASKIN ROBBINS?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Stay in your room." Robert: "And you're both going to eat all of the healthy foods with fruits and vegetables!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming, and crying) "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ORLA, SKYLA, HAIDYN, AND KAYLA!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US!!" Nicole: "Stop. You need to improve your behavior. That is because your sisters are nice and have a good behavior, unlike you two, who have a bad behavior." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming) "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Brahm: "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life, Mummy." Nicole: "Forget it. You'll get good things when you've improved your behavior because that behavior of yours is unacceptable." sets a password on her computer Nicole: "After clocks stroke three, we decided who will pick a movie with coin tosses." Nicole: "Orla and Kayla. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on to the final round." Orla: "Heads." flips a coin and it lands on heads Nicole: "And you win!" Brahm: "ARE...WE...GOING...TO...PARTICIPATE?!?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Skyla and Haidyn. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on." Haidyn: "Heads." flips the coin and it lands on tails Nicole: "Tails! Haidyn, maybe you can try again next time." Haidyn: "Okay." Brahm and Treat: "TRUE OR FALSE?!?!?! BRAHM AND TREAT! WHOEVER WINS THE COIN TOSS GETS TO MOVE ON TO THE FINAL?!?!?!" Nicole: "You're not picking, and you're not participating!" Treat: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Brahm: "YOU BETTER SWALLOW IT!" Nicole: "This language will not be tolerated!" Brahm: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR HAIDYN, ORLA, KAYLA, AND SKYLA! YOU LOVE THEM WAY MORE THAN US!" Nicole: "Stop it! You have to change your ways and improve your behavior!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" and Treat run downstairs, grab a wooden spoon, go crazy, and attack Nicole with the wooden spoon. Nicole: "And then they attacked me with a wooden spoon." Robert: "Orla and Skyla. Who will win the coin toss." flips a coin Orla: "Tails." coin lands on tails Robert: "Orla, you win! Which movie do you want to watch?" Brahm: "THE SPANKING YOU'RE GETTING IS EVEN HARDER! YOU USED TO DO IT WITH ORLA, YOU KNOW!" attacks Nicole with the wooden spoon harder. Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" left cheek is almost red, but she returns Brahm and Treat to their room Brahm: "LET ME OUT OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! THAT'S RIGHT, DIE! SO, IF YOU DO NOT WANT IT TO HAPPEN, YOU SHALL AGREE WITH MY DEMANDS AND GIVE ME THE THINGS I WANT! ONE, I WANT TO STAY UP ALL HOURS, TWO, I WANT TO GO TO BASKIN ROBBINS AND PICK A MOVIE, THREE, I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH MY FRIENDS THAN WITH MY FAMILY, FOUR, I WANT MY PRIVELEGES BACK!" Nicole: "Forget it. I am not playing this game, and the reason why the statement you said is false is because of the behavior you caused." Orla: "How about a Tangled movie?" Robert: "And after this, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Brahm: "(bleep)!" Treat: "EAT SOME (bleep)!" Brahm: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Brahm and Treat: "LET US OUT OR YOUR (bleep) WILL BE TOAST!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT TO GO TO BASKIN ROBBINSSSSS!!!!!!!" Baskin Robbins Baskin Robbins employee: "Hi, welcome to Baskin Robbins. How may I help you?" After a trip to Baskin Robbins Nicole: "Right after I left for Baskin Robbins, I found Treat and Brahm snacking on a Baskin Robbins dessert! Where did he get that?" Nicole: "Where did you boys get that Baskin Robbins dessert?" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts